villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Umbrella Corporation
The Umbrella Corporation was one of the most powerful companies on Earth and a massive organization that acted as the faceless villain of almost all Resident Evil games, it is so massive that it was termed as a mega-corporation: having subdivisions in almost every business imaginable and even having its own paramilitary force. The Umbrella Corporation is most infamous for being largely responsible for the infection that sweeps across Racoon City (and other areas of the world) due to the creation of several highly volatile mutagenic viruses and parasites - the most famous being the G-Virus, T-Virus and Nemesis Parasite. The Umbrella Corporation's true nature was revealed to the public after the events of Raccoon City but was able to stay afloat using several scapegoats. After Jill and Chris infiltrate Umbrella's Russian stronghold and destroy T-A.L.O.S., Albert Wesker uses Chris and Jill's distraction to kill Sergei Vladimir and stole Umbrella's data from the Red Queen and presents the evidence of Umbrella's actions to the government. The government orders an indefinite suspension of Umbrella's practices and soon its stock prices plummeted, and thus, Umbrella was finished. In addition many of the game's major antagonists have connections to the Umbrella Corporation, making it arguably the true antagonist of the series (though some would say that title belongs to Albert Wesker). Company Mottos and Slogans According to James Marcus, the Umbrella's 'employee pledge' is stated as being "Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life". It is unknown if this is the motto for the public or if it is used purely within the company, due to its ominous sound. In the Resident Evil movie series including Resident Evil: Apocalypse, the Umbrella Corporation's official and public motto was "Our business is life itself". In the game Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles, Albert Wesker states that Umbrella's motto was "Preserving the health of the people". This also appears on Umbrella's official website in the non-canon Inserted Evil ARG. Known Members *Ozwell Edward Spencer: President and founder of the Umbrella Corporation (Deceased) *Albert Wesker: Re-founder of the Umbrella Corporation (Deceased) *William Birkin: Umbrella Researcher (Deceased) *James Marcus: First Head of Umbrella's executive training school (Deceased) *Jack Krauser: Follower of Albert Wesker (Deceased) *HUNK: USS Alpha Team Leader (Alive) *Miguel: USS Alpha Team Operative (Unknown) *Nikolai Zinoviev: UBCS Sergeant/Monitor (Unknown) *Alfred Ashford: Commander of Rockfort Island (Deceased) *Alexia Ashford: Senior Chief Researcher (Deceased) *Sergei Vladimir: UBCS Commander, Leader of Monitors and Executive (Deceased) *Simon Barr: Researcher (Deceased) *Nicholai Ginovaef: UBCF Commando (Deceased) *Lisa Addison: Researcher (Deceased) *Monica: Employee (Deceased) *O. Gerry: Employee (Deceased) *Steve: Researcher (Deceased) *F. Mitchel: Test Subject (Unknown) *Carlos Oliveria: UBCS Corporal (Alive) *Cameron: Researcher (Possibly Alive) *Bondra: Unknown (Possibly Deceased) *Alice: Former Security Operative (Alive) *Alexander Slater: Executive (Deceased) *A. Roberts: Research Division Trainee (Unknown) *Vedley: Researcher (Unknown) *The Keeper: Caretaker of creatures used as test subjects (Deceased) *Andy Holland: Sewer Worker (Unknown) *Rodriguez: 2nd U.S.S. Squad Captain (Alive) *Bob Friedberger: Security Officer (Deceased) *Morpheus D. Duvall: Researcher (Deceased) *James Shade: Commando Leader (Deceased) *Keith Arving: Researcher (Deceased) *Alexander Ashford: Geneticist (Deceased) *Brandon Bailey: Researcher (Deceased) *Annette Birkin: Researcher (Deceased) *Karl: UBCS Mercenary (Deceased) *Burnside: Employee (Deceased) *Carter: Researcher (Deceased) *Davis Chan: Watchdog (Deceased) *John Clemens: Employee and Head of Arklay RandD Team (Deceased) *Comrad: U.S.S. Operative (Deceased) *Nicolas Griffith: Former Biocheist (Deceased) *Robert Dawson: Alfred Ashford's Secretary (Unknown) *Rodrigo Juan Raval: Head of Security for Umbrella's #3 European Lab and Head of Prison Escort (Deceased) *Greg Mueller: Virologist (Deceased) *Karl: UBCS Mercenary (Deceased) *Vincent Goldman: Director (Deceased) *Frost: Researcher (Deceased) *Derek: U.S.S. Alpha Team Operative (Unknown) *Murphy Seeker: UBCS Alpha Platoon Sniper (Deceased) *Emily Love: Scientist (Deceased) *Chad Kaplan: Computer Commando Technician (Deceased) *Timothy Cain: Umbrella Science Division's Head (Deceased) *Sam Isaacs: Umbrella Science Division's Head (Deceased) *UT Commander: Undertaker Unit Leader (Unknown) *Simon Beach: Animal Carer (Unknown) *Charles Coleman: Secretary (Unknown) *Les Duvall: Employee (Unknown) *Tom Hoyt: Liaison (Unknown) *Mario Tica: Researcher (Deceased) *Spence Parks: Security Operative (Deceased) *Anna Bolt: Researcher (Deceased) *Douglas Lauper: Head of the North American in the Umbrella Medical Equipment Company (Unknown) *Jim Knable: Scientist (Unknown) *Walter Ryan: Administrator (Unknown) *Rain Ocampo: Commando Marksman (Deceased) *White Queen: Supercomputer (Unknown) *Red Queen: Supercomputer (Reprogrammed) *Ms. Black: Researcher (Deceased) *Edward Ashford: Virologist Company Executive (Deceased) *Mac Dowell: UBCS Mercenary (Alive) *Clint: UBCS Mercenary (Unknown) *Linda: Former Researcher (Alive) *UBCS 3: UBCS Mercenary (Unknown) *Billy: UBCS Mercenary (Unknown) *Matt: UBCS Mercenary (Unknown) *Luke: USS Operative (Unknown) *Hotaka: Operative (Deceased) *Frederic Downing: Former Employee (Alive) *Bad Rain: Test Subject (Deceased) *Tyrell Patrick: UBCS Bravo Platoon Monitor Operative (Deceased) *Dr. Brown: Researcher (Deceased) *Yuri Loginova: UBCF Commando (Deceased) *Dr. Blue: Researcher (Deceased) *Commando 1: Commando (Deceased) *Commando 2: Commando (Deceased) *Tommy Nielsen: Executive (Unknown) *VECTOR: USS Delta Team Recon (Alive) *LUPO/Karena LesProux: USS Delta Team Assault and Leader (Alive) *BERTHA/Michala Schneider: USS Delta Team Medic (Alive) *SPECTRE/Vladimir Bodrovski: USS Delta Team Survelliance (Alive) *FOUR EYES/Christine Yamata: USS Delta Team Field Scientist (Alive) *BELTWAY/Hector Hives: USS Delta Team Demolitions (Alive) Paramilitary Units Umbrella owns and utilizes several paramilitary units to ensure the stability of the organization during their viral experimentation. *Umbrella Security Service: Assigned to missions of hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism. *Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service: Assigned with combating escaped B.O.Ws. *Monitors: Secret Police. *Trashsweepers: An alternative B.O.W force using specially-trained B.O.Ws. *Security Forces: PrivSols for the task of guarding facilities. Gallery Umbrella Corporation Symbol.jpg Umbrella Logo.jpg The Umbrella Logo.jpg Trivia *﻿In Dino Crisis on some of the crates around the island, the player may see the insignia of the Umbrella Corporation from Resident Evil. Coincidentally, both Dino Crisis and Resident Evil are made by Capcom.﻿ *In the second "beta" Dead Rising video, Umbrella is briefly mentioned as it was not involved with the Willamette outbreak (and the series at all). *In the 2005's Resident Evil 4 E3 teaser, it is said that the Umbrella Corporation was dismissed in 1989 instead of 2003. *In the videogame Dead Island, the umbrellas are the same pattern to that of the Umbrella Corporation logo. An obvious reference to the Resident Evil series (seen in a website) . *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there is a company called ZomboTech. It could be another reference to Umbrella. Category:Evil Corporations Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Organization Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Business Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Minion Category:Humans Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Genius Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Soldiers Category:Mad Doctor Category:Hegemony Category:Recurring villain Category:Chemical Weapons Users